An electronic device, such as a mobile phone or an MP3 player, is usually equipped with a display, such as a liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel. It is known that an LCD is a non-emissive type display and requires a light source for illumination. A transmissive LCD or a transflective LCD has a back-light unit for providing the illumination from the backside of the display panel.